


Cold Sheets and Hot Bodies

by Diana924



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Basically Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little romance maybe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Le lenzuola di Oliver sono perfette, almeno così ha sempre pensato Connor.</i><br/>Leggere, delicate, ci si scivola sopra come se si stesse annegando e soprattutto sanno di Oliver,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Sheets and Hot Bodies

Le lenzuola di Oliver sono perfette, almeno così ha sempre pensato Connor.  
Leggere, delicate, ci si scivola sopra come se si stesse annegando e soprattutto sanno di Oliver, ed è questo che conta pensa in quel momento con l’altro sotto di lui che ha il fiato grosso e lo guarda con tale adorazione.

Connor sa bene di non meritarla, non dopo quello che è accaduto con quel tizio ma quello è lavoro e Oliver … Oliver è altro pensa prima di accarezzargli distrattamente la guancia e poggiare lentamente le labbra su quelle dell’altro. Non è tipo da simile cose, non bacia nessuna delle sue conquiste occasionali ma Oliver … Oliver è diverso, Connor se ne accorge nel momento in cui comincia lentamente a muoversi, più attento ai gemiti dell’altro ché al suo piacere.  
Oliver ansima e geme il suo nome e la cosa lo eccita, Connor non sa dire quanto lo ecciti sentire il suo nome uscire dalla bocca dell’altro e non dipende dal fatto che Oliver sia disteso su quelle lenzuola, a gambe aperte e a farsi scopare da lui, c’è dell’altro.

Non vuole pensarci, non mentre intensifica i movimenti toccando quel punto che fa gemere l’altro, Oliver gli viene incontro col bacino e gli occhi annebbiati dal piacere, è così bello sentire quel corpo aprirsi per lui pensa Connor prima di portare la mano tra i loro stomaci.  
Oliver sobbalza a sentire quel contatto ma poi reagisce avvicina dolo a sé e cercando la sua bocca, non smettendo di gemere il suo nome tra un bacio e l’altro, desideroso di più, di tutto, di Connor, il contatto tra le lenzuola fredde e il corpo bollente di Connor manderebbe chiunque fuori di testa riesce a pensare prima di sentire il piacere che aumenta.  
Connor sa solo che vuole Oliver, che il corpo dell’altro è perfetto e che vorrebbe che tutto quello non finisse mai, passare tutta la vita con Oliver sotto di lui che geme e ansima il suo nome disteso su quelle lenzuola è quanto di meglio possa sperare pensa sentendo come l’altro si stringa a lui, vuole di più, vuole tutto,e lo vuole ora pensa distrattamente sentendo Oliver inarcarsi e venire tra le sue braccia.

Sentire i muscoli dell’altro stringersi così attorno al suo uccello è proprio quello cui aveva bisogno è l’ultima cosa a cui Connor riesce a pensare prima di raggiungere l’apice del piacere, l’ultima cosa che riesce a vedere prima che tutto diventi bianco è il volto di Oliver e quelle lenzuola che sembra vogliano accoglierli entrambi.


End file.
